


Sweet Irony

by Novaturient



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon Compliant, Gen, Genocide, Infestation, Loss of Control, Mind Control, Sharing a Body, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaturient/pseuds/Novaturient
Summary: Alloran had never expected the wheel of fortune to upturn him to such a violent degree.





	Sweet Irony

It could be over, with just one hand-motion.

Alloran’s hand paused over the button. One push, and it’d flush millions of those filthy Yeerk into the vacuume of space. A quick and depressingly painless death, considering. The only reason he stopped was because his co-pilot was being an idiot.

**[We can’t just kill a whole race,]** Elfangor argued, grasping Alloran’s wrist.

**[You know what they have done. What they plan to do. If we stop them here, now, like this, we might delay the destruction of countless worlds.]**

**[We might. We might not.]** The young warrior was dangerously close to losing his arm; as if he sensed it, he let go of Alloran, but he didn’t step back at all. **[They are still living beings who may be innocent.]**

A harsh, short laugh echoed through their shared mental space. **[Innocent? How can you say that? You sound just like that weakling, Seerow. He thought there were innocent Yeerks, and look at where he is now. Dead.]**

**[I don’t believe they are all the same. Just as I don’t believe all Andalites are the same.]**

Alloran focused all his eyes on Elfangor. The bladed tip of his tail twitched, ever so slightly. **[And what is that supposed to mean?]**

Elfangor didn’t flinch, meeting Alloran’s eyes without any hint of fear. **[Guilt or innocence is not defined by biology,]** he said quietly. He turned one set of eyes towards their captive. **[Isn’t that right, War Prince?]**

The humans were staring, clueless as to what Elfangor meant. Their captive, however, let out a low chuckle. Alloran could see it, out of the corner of one eye. He swiveled his vision to glance at the prisoner, the Hork-Bajir controller. He felt anger curl to life in his chest, seeing that bladed monster-- the slug inside it’s head-- laugh at him.

**[You’re a fool,]** Alloran growled. **[And history will remember your failure just as painfully as it will remember mine.]**

He moved to press the button, but Elfangor was faster. The younger Andalite lunged, knocking Alloran nearly off all four legs. Alloran moved to strike back, tail coiling, but suddenly... Suddenly, everything was dark. He couldn’t see anything, but oh, his head hurt. It was a pounding sort of pain, and he realized he must have been knocked unconscious. But still, everything felt so... so blurry. Like he was trying to move through water, but he couldn’t find footing. And why was it still dark? Had they stored him somewhere?

And then, his eyes opened. But he hadn’t opened them. His eyes blinked. But he didn’t blink them. His gaze moved to the prisoner. But he didn’t move his gaze. Alloran tried to shut his eyes, tried to blink, tried to look away, tried to speak or move or anything. Nothing. He was a spectator, and nothing more. The Hork-Bajir smirked, a frightening expression. Suddenly, he knew. He knew.

A smooth, rich voice purred from inside his head. **[Revenge is such a beautiful thing, don’t you think?]**

**[No. No, no...]** Alloran tried to fight against the Yeerk, but it was too late. **[Get out of my head, you filth!]**

**[I think not, my dear Andalite.]**

**[You won’t get away with this!]**

**[But I will.]** The Yeerk allowed Alloran to see how it had escaped, the agreement it had come to with it’s former victim. **[She won’t tell them, you know. Even if they threaten to kill her. A proud race, the Hork-Bajir. So peaceful. Or, at least, they were before you decided to slaughter them all to win your little war. Isn’t that ironic? She hates you, even more than she hates me. What did she say, before I left? Ah. Yes. Let’s see how you like it, Alloran, to have everything taken from you.]**

He screamed, but no one heard. No one would ever hear.

The Yeerk inside his mind laughed, again.


End file.
